elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Conjuration (Skyrim)
}} Conjuration is a skill in and is one of the six skills that fall under the Path of Sorcery or the Mage constellation of skills. The conjuration skill is raised by casting Conjuration spells while enemies have detected the caster. The summoning aspects of Conjuration raises the skill by the amount of time/damage output used in combat; these spells identify themselves as Conjuration spells and generally focus on summoning creatures from the plains of Oblivion or creating ethereal weapons from soul energy. Since Mysticism was removed, Soul Trap is now a Conjuration spell. After the Dragonborn reaches around level 30 in Conjuration, guards may say: "Hail summoner, conjure me up a warm bed, would you?" Governing Guardian Stone: The Mage. Books and quests The following books provide a permanent skill up to Conjuration. Exact locations of each book are found on their individual pages. *''2920, vol 09 - Hearth Fire'' *''2920, vol 10 - Frostfall'' *''Liminal Bridges'' *''The Doors of Oblivion'' *''The Warrior's Charge'' Oghma Infinium also can increase the Conjuration skill - reading the "Path of Magic" increases Conjuration by five, as well as all other spell-oriented skills. The following Quests increase the Conjuration skill: *Find Pantea's Flute for Pantea Ateia in the Bards College in Solitude. This quest also increases Alteration, Enchanting, Destruction, Restoration, and Illusion. Spells The following is a complete list of Conjuration spells: * Spectral Arrow is only available in the testing hall for PC or by converting a save from PC into a Xbox or PS3 save and is not included in the actual game. Master spells can't be purchased initially. To unlock Master Conjuration spells, the Conjuration Ritual Spell quest must be completed upon reaching level 90 Conjuration. Starting spells The following are Conjuration spells that the character can start with if the correct race is selected: *Conjure Familiar spell is unlocked for Bretons at the start of the game. Perks These perks become available to select as the skill is leveled up: See: Skill Training Trainers *Runil (Adept): Falkreath *Phinis Gestor (Expert): The College of Winterhold *Falion (Master): Morthal *Talvas Fathryon (Master): Tel Mithryn Leveling *Summoning or reanimating a valid target will raise the skill (summoning creatures must be done while being detected by enemies). *Banishing a valid target will raise the skill (works for all summons). *Casting a Bound Item spell while in combat will raise the skill. **Bloodlet Throne has caged wolves that do the trick. 4 or 5 dualcasts upgrades a skillevel! *Damage done by summoned or reanimated items or creatures will raise the skill. *Casting a summoned creature and attacking it with Bound Sword or Bound Dagger will raise the skill quickly. *A relatively easy way to level is to lure an enemy to the Western Watchtower (usually a giant or mammoth, since there is a camp nearby) and repeatedly cast Soul Trap. Quests Upon reaching Conjuration skill level 90, Phinis Gestor at The College of Winterhold offers the Conjuration Ritual Spell quest to teach the Dragonborn how to permanently summon a Flame Atronach / Frost Atronach / Storm Atronach / Dead Thrall. After completion, Phinis first gives Summon Flame Thrall, then offers all other Master level Conjuration Spell Tomes for a fee of roughly 3,000 , this price varies with the Speech skill perks and/or Barter enchantment(s) on items or from potions. Or get them nearly for free at the Atronach Forge. Trivia *Dead Thrall seems not to be as permanent as it is claimed, as the zombies always seem to spontaneously disappear after a while even if they're in full view. *Dead Thrall can reanimate Dremora Kynval . *Currently a glitch exists where if the Dragonborn has an active Spell Absorption effect (Alteration Perk, Atronach Perk, Dragonskin Power, etc.) summon spells will be absorbed when cast for no net magicka cost. *Casting Soul Trap on a corpse will cause it to become immune to any attempts at resurrecting it. *Conjured followers are unaffected by the difficulty setting and thus retain the same effectiveness across all difficulty settings. *If an enemy that is a conjurer is raised, its summonings and undead may be hostile to that conjurer. They may then kill the conjurer, causing them to disappear. *A very effective combination using Twin Souls is a conjured Dremora Lord (using two hands) and the shout Call of Valor to summon one of the three original tongues. (Since Call of Valor is a shout not a spell, both can be cast one after the other.) There is very little that can stand against both a Dremora Lord and Hakon One-eye. There may be a bug when using typical conjurations (Summon Dremora Lord) and special conjurations (Call of Valor) even using Twin Souls, a Dremora Lord will disappear if Call of Valor is cast after it. To avoid this remember to cast special conjurations first, then cast a typical conjuration. *It is not recommended to summon Atronachs at low levels while fighting Dragon Priests as they can use the spell Command Daedra. *A good way to level up Conjuration for those specializing in the one-handed perk skill tree to buy "Bound Sword" and use it mainly as it increases one-handed and conjuration. Even without the The Mage Stone it levels quickly. *The shout Summon Durnehviir functions as a conjuration spell unlike Call of Valor. Therefore, if there is already a creature summoned, the shout will replace the summoned creature, also, summoning something else while Durnheviir is still active will prematurely end him. *Another technique is to find a store owner in a small town, and continuously attack them with a Conjuration spell or any other form of attack magic, while at the same time casting an Alteration or Illusion spell. This will raise magic class level and also give an endless supply of exp., making leveling up easier. For a quick and easy level up use an alteration spell like Oakflesh and an illusion spell like Clairvoyance (bound sword and bound battleaxe can do this too) and cast them (not continuously but in bursts). This raises these skills quickly to level up and get perks. Bugs *Spells of a summoning nature (summon Dremora Lord, summon Familiar, summon Atronach, etc.) may not work. The sound effect will play and the screen will wash out for a moment, but the creature will not appear. This is caused by the Absorb Spell effect. Absorb spell effect may be given by a Guardian Stone, having Atronach perk, or the Breton Dragonskin ability. To fix it, download Unofficial Skyrim Patch. * Sometimes, when casting a Conjure Familiar/Atronach/Dremora Lord, the portal may appear on-time, but the summoned creature may not. They will eventually summon, and the full 60/120 timeframe on non-thralls will not be affected. *Elemental Atronachs can sometimes attack the Dragonborn if hit by a Destruction spell cast by the Dragonborn that causes no effect on the Atronach. (Ex. A Flame Atronach may attack the Dragonborn if hit by a Firebolt.) *A reanimated human corpse that is completely unarmed and made hostile by attacking them will search for the nearest weapon. If the said character enters a building, the body will turn to ash at the doorway. *Sometimes, when reanimating a dead body, switching to a different spell immediately after the reanimate spell hitting the body, the body will remain dead with the reanimating effect around it. Appearances * * * cs:Vyvolávání de:Beschwörung fr:Conjuration it:Evocazione pl:Przywołanie ru:Колдовство (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Skills Category:Skyrim: Conjuration Conjuration